


choices happen onto us.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [22]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing Kink, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Murphy has a crush, Not ideal, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Skirts, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Walking In On Someone, bell has some weird thoughts at first, miller is a bro and i love he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Bellamy stumbles into a scene he maybe shouldn't see at a party. He doesn't leave.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Nathan Miller, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Nathan Miller/John Murphy, Nathan Miller/John Murphy/Bellamy Blake, Octavia Blake & John Murphy
Series: The 100 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275407
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	choices happen onto us.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, maybe i should stop posting so much smut! but anyways, here is an additional smut thing! please enjoy!

When Bellamy stumbles into an upstairs bedroom, the last thing he expects to see is a guy on top of someone in a skirt - see: this wouldn’t be bizarre as it’s a college party where everyone is half out of their mind drunk and beyond logically horny but the bizarre thing is that it’s  _ Nathan Miller  _ on top of this, presumably, girl. Once again, this would not be unusual as a teenage boy riding his hormonal tract out to have sex would see that to the end in a random frat bro’s bedroom and Nathan Miller is charming, handsome, funny, kind, loyal, and irrevocably gay. 

So it is bizarre to see him pinning who Bellamy assumes is a girl into the mattress on the bed facedown, skirt tucked up over the generous curve of the girl’s ass and thrusting like he’s dying into her. It’s weird and he doesn’t know why he’s staring but it’s like one of those Twilight Zone episodes Octavia loves because Miller is gay and everyone knows he’s gay, he’s come out publicly, but here he is on top of some girl?

Then Miller, who’s still wearing all of his clothes, only slightly pushing his pants down - it makes him feel less bad about semi-perving on his friend - lands a particularly hard thrust into the person below him and the cry is decidedly  _ not female,  _ “Fuck, Miller, such a fucking asshole… come on.” 

This is the moment where Bellamy should leave, he knows, this is the moment where he should backtrack and shut the door and pretend he never saw it or send Miller a nice gift basket to compensate him for peeping on him. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t because he recognizes the voice, recognizes the scratchy nasal of the  _ boy in the skirt’s  _ voice and he gapes at the sound. 

_Murphy_? He hadn’t even known that Murphy was at the party, which he thinks he would have because Murphy coming to parties is rare but his fights when he is there are less rare, but Murphy’s wearing a skirt? And that’s Murphy’s pretty, pale, and round ass on display from beneath the folded-up skirt? Those… are those Murphy’s black lace panties dangling from his one ankle on the foot closest to touching the floor? 

“What,” Miller says and it breaks the moment and Bellamy’s own horniness to hear his friend’s voice as he stares fixated on that black cloth dangling from Murphy’s ankle. He’s had too much to drink, he tells himself as a reason he hasn’t left yet, despite knowing he has barely made a dent in his beer, “don’t want Bellamy to see you sprawled out here like a slut?” 

All of those words hit him at once and very suddenly, too suddenly, Bellamy is horrified to see Miller’s wink sent over his shoulder. Miller knows he’s there, and Miller doesn’t mind that he’s there, and Murphy now knows he’s there too. 

“Fuck,” Murphy groans into the bedding and Bellamy would say  _ mood  _ uselessly in that way he’s great at if it weren’t for how dry his mouth is, “Want him to see me. Want him to notice me.” 

His heart breaks a little at that but his head spins with confusion because sure, sure Murphy is Octavia’s best friend and younger than him by a bit and can be a little shit when he’s around but Bellamy has noticed him. Bellamy has noticed how his plump tiers stick out a bit when he’s thinking and the piercing blue of his gaze, squinted when he’s pissed, which is easy to do, and he’s noticed the way that Murphy lights up when Octavia is around talking to him whereas his passive-aggressive  _ get-away-from-me  _ face with everyone else. He’s noticed the way Murphy gets cold easily when they’re watching movies altogether in their flat and how sometimes he’ll lean in closer to Bellamy and sort of curl into him and -  _ fuck. Fuck, Murphy has a crush on him.  _

Which is - _fine_ , by all definitions. Murphy’s a good-looking boy with good intentions despite his smart mouth and sharp wit but, but he’s Octavia’s best friend and he’s a little bit younger and… and he’s so cute. And now he’s fighting the urge to push Miller off and really look at Murphy - look at Murphy in his darling little skirt and see how it brushes down the sweet pale lengths of his thighs, wants to tuck his hands under it while Murphy’s wearing it and feel the fabric of those lace panties against his big hand as Murphy squirms a little, embarrassed and flustered but thrilled. 

“Fuck.” He says out loud instead of something coherent and proper but it’s enough that Miller looks at him utterly amused and Murphy’s head snaps back so fast Bellamy worries for his neck for a moment, his expression is that of horror and a weird creep of shame taking place there and he swats at Miller: a  _ let-me-up  _ signal that makes Bellamy’s best friend glance back to the boy currently speared on his cock with that same amusement, even as Murphy glares at him, fringe falling into his eyes. 

“Bellamy,” Murphy tries to explain and his voice sounds choked up - Bellamy has a moment where he wonders if it’s because of the situation and embarrassment or because of the black choker lining his throat but it leads Bellamy into imagining what it would be like to pull on that likely-cheap fabric piece and watch Murphy’s pretty face look up at him as he does it. “I’m sorry - “ 

“Why?” He shuts the door carefully behind him, suddenly aware of the party going on downstairs and feeling protective of Murphy, even as he attempts to cover himself back up with the skirt after Miller steps back slightly. “For wearing a skirt or for fucking another guy?” 

Murphy’s cheeks go red with embarrassment but his eyes slit and he looks like he’s about to snap back at Murphy when Miller says, “Watch it. You do want him to fuck you, don’t you?” 

Murphy looks between them, wide-eyed and when Bellamy is soberer, he wants to invest time in seeing how quickly Murphy’s expressions shift in conversation. He stares at Bellamy for a second, blinking as though he believes it’s a dream, before simply saying, “Yes.” 

It makes a sadistic sense of glee fill him and he walks into the room more, crowding between Murphy’s legs and drunk off of the wide-eyed look Murphy gives him as he clambers to push the skirt up a bit and - and there Murphy is. His naked cock red and hard and glistening with drops of precum that makes Bellamy want to suck him off in this pretty skirt - he makes a mental note to do it later on - and his thighs are scarred and Bellamy looks at them the same time Murphy looks at him reacting to it, wearily, as though he’s worried about if Bellamy will get mad at him. 

“We’ll talk about that,” he says simply and Murphy’s staring into his eyes with that disbelieving look he gets sometimes like he can’t fathom someone caring about him, having seen it the night Murphy came over to the Blakes’ flat with the remnants of a glass bottle in his side looking for Octavia but she was at Clarke’s and Murphy had been so pliant under his hands and Bellamy had thought about tearing Murphy’s mother apart when he pulled the glass from him. He runs a hand through the bangs of Murphy’s hair with a bizarre amount of affection considering Murphy and Miller are both still hard and Murphy’s wearing a skirt and they’re literally fucking in a frat bro named Chad’s room. 

Murphy nods with the show of affection and his voice is an odd fragility when he says, “I want to. Talk, I mean.” 

He nods before attempting to vanish away this sticky-sweet feeling in his chest at the idea of a conversation later - he wants to work this out with Murphy, wants to be with him, even if it’s difficult because both of their lives have been difficult and they’re good people, they can work any of this out - when he asks, cupping Murphy's jaw like one does when telling off their aggressive little dog, “Are you gonna let Miller fuck your mouth so he can cum too?” 

Murphy looks up at him, those shining blue eyes, and gives a small nod but it’s enough to make Miller groan and pat him on the back in a way that comes off so full of comradery that it makes Bellamy grin at his best friend, “Thank God. Ugh, man, if his ass wasn’t so tight, I’d tell you to take his mouth. Incredible. Actual fucking masterpiece.” 

He’s pointing at Murphy and while the youngest looks revolted for a second, he seems to collapse into the ease and comradery in the air as he starts laughing gently at Miller’s praise and Bellamy is absolutely smitten for him. 

He considers it for a second. Looks at the glimpse of Murphy’s fucked open hole he had. Looks at Murphy’s smiling face. He decides he’ll do it quickly. 

“Turn over.” He murmurs into Murphy’s ear and the youngest looks up at him again, assessing, weighing how much he trusts Bellamy before nodding and turning over and fuck, isn’t that a pretty sight? Murphy’s hole has turned a gentle pink from the solid pounding Miller looked like he was giving him and without fully thinking it through, he decides for sure that he wants to do it. “Put Miller’s cock in your mouth.” 

He’s so fucking hard for the way that the younger boy leans forward and follows his command without hesitation to slip his mouth onto his friend’s cock but he solidifies that by instead, getting on his knees and starting to eat Murphy out. 

The muffled moan he makes around Miller’s cock is worth a million dollars, he’d assume and he knows already that tonight is going to be a good night. 

**Author's Note:**

> me: write plot i beg of you   
> also me: no thoughts brain horny
> 
> comments are great as always.


End file.
